


Tuesdays Are For Tea Parties

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, One Shot, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: It's not every day that Lucifer would give the students some time off so what do Simeon and Ezekiel do?Have tea together on a Tuesday afternoon.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Tuesdays Are For Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing for my friend who gave me the inspiration to write this. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

“A tea party?”

“Precisely,” Simeon exclaimed as he placed the silver tray down, smiling at the dumbfounded young man standing before him, “you see, Luke has been baking more frequently these days. Barbatos taught him a few recipes of his own and since then, he hasn’t stopped giving me treats every time he went to the kitchen. I could already feel the cavities dancing in my mouth just thinking about them.” a laugh leaves the other’s mouth as he watched the angel placed the cups across to each other.

“It must’ve been difficult to try eating them all by yourself.”

“Very much so, even Solomon has given up on helping me and said that Beelzebub would’ve been the better person to have asked.”

Ezekiel nodded,  _ he’s not wrong about that, _ and thought for a moment; it’s been a while since he  _ did _ have time to think about having a break from everything. Midterms had just finished not too long ago and all he’s done for the past week was to study until the day of the exams (Lucifer’s expectations for him were quite high, after all), the idea of relaxing by having tea on a Tuesday afternoon was the epitome of bliss for the young man. And if he were to think about it, had he decided to spend his day off in the House of Lamentation, he’s sure to witness more havoc that the brothers will wreak while also getting pulled into their mess. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how stressful that situation would be so he quickly brushed the thought away.

And so, with a bashful smile, he accepted the offer, “I’d love to. It’s been a while since I had Luke’s sweets, and to take a moment to relax.”

“Wonderful! Then how about you make yourself at home while I prepare the food for us?”

“Ah but–”

Before he could even offer to lend a hand, Simeon had already left for the kitchen to fetch their tasty treats, leaving Ezekiel to glance around the room.

The crackling of fire filled the emptiness that surrounded him at the moment, accompanied by the scent of burnt wood that he somewhat rather enjoys. It reminded him of the time he had visited the angel on his birthday to give him a present as he pictured the curiosity painting the other’s face like a canvas; it was possibly one of the fondest memories he’s had with him. He could still remember the smile on his face as Simeon had finally opened the box to reveal what’s inside: a matching set of teacups.

As he continued to study the angel’s room once more, his eyes landed on the teacups neatly placed on the silver tray just across the table. Streaks of gold reflected the faint light coming from the fireplace, creating an ambiance that almost made the porcelain look like it was glowing. The intricate design of the flowers peeked from the inside, complimenting the teal background as it envelops the cup, while the rest danced across to make out what appears to be branches and leaves of the flowers, and Ezekiel couldn’t help but smile at the sight, raising a hand to have his chin rest atop while he brushed the china with the other.

_ “Oh, these are matching teacups!” Simeon exclaimed, carefully taking one into his hands as he began to examine the porcelain cup, tracing the painting with his index finger. _

_ “I actually had a bit of trouble trying to pick a design that you’d like and almost gave up trying until I saw these two on display in one of the shops. _

_ He couldn’t help but blush while telling him the story of his little scavenger hunt. Ezekiel didn’t know why he hesitated for a moment before telling him about his trip all over Silent Street but the thought of having him know how much time and effort he had put into finding the perfect present for him… oh he couldn’t even think about it for more than five seconds. _

_ “They’re absolutely wonderful, Ezekiel,” he whispered, a soft smile creeping up his face as he set the cups aside, “let’s use them together for when we have tea in the future.”  _

_ “That sounds like a good plan.” _

Ezekiel snapped back to reality the moment he heard the door open to reveal Simeon and Luke each holding a tray full of cookies, madeleines, shortbread, all kinds of snacks that one would see in a tea party.  _ He wasn’t kidding about Luke going overboard with baking, huh. _

“Alright, I hope you guys enjoy my newest creations yet! Especially you, Ezekiel. I want to know what you think of them so I can improve my baking skills even more!”

Ezekiel laughed, “I’ll be sure to give you a full report once we’re done eating.” and with that, Luke happily skips back to the kitchen, leaving the two to themselves.

“So, what would you like to try first?”

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, in Purgatory Hall, the thumping of footsteps can be heard from upstairs as two humans scurried to the wooden staircase, with one of them pulling the other by the hand and the other furrowing her eyebrows as she attempted to keep up with his pace.

“Can you slow down for a minute?! I’m not exactly as gifted as you are when it comes to height!” Airi exclaimed, panting as she clung onto Solomon’s sleeve.

“And I’ve told you since this morning that we got an invitation for a tea party this afternoon yet all you did was ignore my text had it not been for the fact that I went to your room to see you all cooped up in your bed like Leviathan.”

“I was trying to finish the book Satan lent me but  _ somebody _ kept on disturbing me since last night.” 

They both paused in their tracks.

“I can assure you that it’ll be fun, Airi.” claimed the sorcerer as his companion crossed her arms.

“We haven’t been given some time off for ourselves so maybe we shouldn’t disturb the others, hm?”

“And I’m telling you that Simeon invited us  _ himself _ . Didn’t you say so yourself that you’ve been craving sweets for the past few days and kept on nagging me about it?”

A pout was all she could reply before seeing the triumphant smile on his face, annoyed by how he wasn’t wrong about that remark. Once again, they began rushing downstairs, passing by the main lobby, the office, and finally, the kitchen. They greet both Barbatos and Luke before heading outside to the gates which leads to their final destination.

Not a minute longer passes and the pair had finally arrived at the garden, the smell of freshly-brewed bergamot tea wafting through the air the closer they walk towards the small picnic area. They could hear the sounds of laughter, the clinking of silverware, and the quiet sighs that left their mouths after taking in the scent of their drinks. Airi felt her cheeks blush the moment she was greeted by the sight of a couple happily chatting to themselves over their tea and biscuits, faces dusted with bright shades of pinks and reds as love enveloped the garden. Solomon glanced to his side and smiled.

“They’ve been having afternoon tea parties for quite some time now,” he whispered to her ear, followed by a jolt of her shoulders upon the sudden action, “I happen to have caught them once when I was out looking for Simeon to borrow a book. It seems like they’ve been having little dates without us knowing.” 

“You know they’re not obligated to tell us that, right?”

“I know,” Solomon replied, “Simeon just likes to tell me things about the things he does with Ezekiel so I was surprised to not know about this.” and just as Airi was about to open her mouth to say something in retortion, the sorcerer calls the couple over with a smile. 

“There’s a reason why he didn’t, you dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what the teacup(s) look like, here's a pic of it:  
> https://gyazo.com/cb7326c713a86c2864023a35844964bc


End file.
